Shadow and Rouge: A Love Story
by ProtoAuthor
Summary: My First fic!  No Flames, disclaimers in chapter, hope you enjoy!  I'll try to update ASAP!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is my first fic so please no flaming. I will only accept constructive criticism. I will post updates ASAP. All Characters belong to SEGA.**

Chapter 1: Realization

"Chaos Control!" Shadow exclaimed as he disappeared in a flash of light. He re-appeared in Station Square. "Hmmm, I knew Sonic would be here but..." A blue blur sped by him, followed by a pink hedgehog. "Soooonnniiiiic! Come back here!" Amy screamed. "Humph, this routine again? Wouldn't Amy be tired of chasing Sonic around?" Shadow said with a sigh. "Hey Shadow." Rouge said as she flew towards him. "Hello Rouge." Shadow said bluntly. "Humph, and I thought that you would give a woman a little more respect!" Rouge exclaimed. "Sorry Rouge, I didn't mean to upset you." Shadow apologized. He always wondered why he was a little bit nicer and more open to Rouge. "It's ok Shadow, I didn't mean to snap at you..." Suddenly Sonic ran up and said "Shadow! Rouge! You gotta hide me from..." "Sooocciicc!" Amy screamed as she put him in a death hug. "Amy...please...air..." Sonics' face started turning a dark purple. "Humph, help yourself FAKER!" Shadow said. That made Sonic angry "Who are YOU calling FAKER! You so called "Ultimate Life Form!" he said as he shoved off Amy. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me? Very well..." Shadow said as he took a fighting stance. Sonic did the same. "Shadow don't hurt yourself!" Rouge blurted out without thinking. Rouge thought "Why did I say that...I don't love Shadow...do I?" "Rouge please I am the Ultimate Life Fo-" Shadow said as Sonic punched him in the face. "Shadow retaliated "Chaos Spear!" he shouted the bolt of energy hit Sonic directly. "Don't hurt Sonic you jerk!" shouted Amy as she attempted to smash Shadow with her Piko-Piko Hammer. "Oh no you don't! You're not hurting Shadow until you get past me!" Rouge said. "Wait what did I just say?" Rouge thought.

"Ok then bat-girl!" Amy shouted as they started getting into a cat fight. Amy tried to hit Rouge with her hammer but Rouge easily dodged by flying then Rouge swooped down and kicked Amy in the gut. "OW!" Amy shouted. Then Amy did her vault jump (from SA1) and smashed Rouge with it. Meanwhile, Shadow and Sonic were causing shockwaves of air from their spin attacks, and homing attacks, ect. colliding. Shadow then saw Rouge get smashed by Amy's hammer. "Rouge!" Shadow exclaimed, Shadow faked out Sonic with a pretend kick to the chest but then surprised Sonic with a homing attack. Shadow then landed, shoved Amy to the ground and picked up Rouge bridal style. "You will pay for this hedgehogs..." Shadow said as he held up his green Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!" Shadow exclaimed as he warped to Rouge's house. At Rouge's place Shadow carried her to her bed, and tucked her in bed. Rouge was out cold and probably wouldn't wake up until tomorrow. Shadow then crashed on the couch, and went to bed realizing something...that he loved Rouge the Bat. He went to sleep surprised, but it also felt natural at the same time..

**Please R&R, and remember, no flames, only constructive criticism! This is my first fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the kind reviews and thank you to the user who favorited my story, I am thankful for that.**

Chapter 2: Mutual Feelings

Rouge woke up the next morning. "Whoa...that hedgehog's hammer really hurt more than I expected..." She saw Shadow sleeping on the couch. "He looks so cute when he sleeps" she thought. "Did he bring me back home? I guess his compassion is one of the reasons why I love him." Rouge didn't question this time, for she realized she really loved Shadow. Rouge then decided to wake him up. She then walked over behind the couch put her hand behind his ear and rubbed it. "Hey Shaaaaadddooooowww" she said. Shadow was startled and woke up "Whahohoho!" Shadow screamed as he fell on the floor. "Rouge...you're awake, I'm glad you're ok...but why did you wake me?" Shadow asked. "Because I love you and I was hoping we could spend some time togeth-" She put her hands on her mouth, for she didn't know if he returned her feelings. "Rouge you...love me?" Shadow asked. "Yes...Shadow I...um...do." Rouge said quietly. "Rouge I love you too." Shadow said. "Oh Shadow!" Rouge hugged him and Shadow hugged her back. "Now then, why don't we start out day by giving a certain faker and his fan girl a "visit". Shadow said. "Now that I'm up for." Rouge said.

Sonic was having a hard time getting rid of Amy after yesterday, as soon as he woke up and stepped out the door Amy started chasing after him. Amy kept saying things like "Sonic! We make such a great team! We kicked their butts yesterday!" It was really bothering Sonic. "Ugh what did I do in to deserve this in the first place?" ***cough saving her from metal sonic in the first place cough* **"-Control!" Sonic heard as Shadow and Rouge appeared in front of them. "I'm back faker and this time I'm not holding back." Shadow said angrily. "Look Shadow I don't have time for th-" Sonic tried to say when Amy tackled him. "What do YOU guys want?" Amy asked, annoyed by their appearance. Rouge then kicked her in the face. "That's for yesterday little miss obsessed fan girl!" Rouge said with anger in her voice. "Oh YEAH, well did you miss Mr. Hammer?" Amy asked as she tried to slam Rouge with her hammer but Shadow came behind her and grabbed her hammer. "Stop, it's hammer time." Shadow said. Rouge giggled as his corny MC Hammer joke. Shadow then hit Amy with her hammer then threw it aside. "Now it's you turn Faker the Hedgehog." said Shadow. "Awwwww fu-" Sonic said as he got Chaos controlled into the middle of the lake. Sonic started hearing the drowning music. "Awwwwwww crap. AIR BUBBLE AIR BUBBLE! WHERE ARE THE AIR BUBBLES! Sonic screamed but it was muffled by the water. Then Shadow appeared and Chaos Controlled them back to where they were. "Well that makes us even." Shadow said as he Chaos Controlled him and Rouge elsewhere.

"No wait take me with yooooouuu!" Sonic screamed. Then he turned around slowly to see Amy tackle him. "No..Amy get off!" Sonic screamed as they wrestled in the middle of the sidewalk and of course Amy was trying to kiss Sonic. Meanwhile... "Well that was pleasant." said Shadow as he and Rouge were walking through the park. "Yeah it felt good to get even with them." said Rouge. Shadow took Rouge's hand and he saw an ice cream stand. "You want some?" he asked. "Yes please." said Rouge. Shadow walked up to the ice cream man. "One chocolate/strawberry swirl for me, and one special flavor." "Which one?" the ice cream man asked. "Bejeweled." said Shadow. The Bejeweled flavor was a chocolate/vanilla swirl with different flavored rock candy chunks (which are always different colors) "Thank you." Shadow said as he paid the ice cream man. "Here you go Rouge I got you the special flavor: "Bejeweled" because I know how much you like jewels." Shadow said. "Thank you Shadow, you're sweet." Rouge said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed. After they finished their ice cream they decided to go get dinner. As they were walking to the restaurants they saw Amy and Sonic still wrestling. "They're still going at it?" Rouge asked. "I guess it's daily routine for them." Shadow said. "Amy...get off! I have to meet the others for a party tonight!" Sonic yelled. "No! Not until you start dating me, or at least give me a kiss!" Amy said. Shadow and Rouge then walked away. "Noooo! Don't leave me here!" Sonic screamed after them. The restaurant was a Greek food place(Greek food is awesome.). Shadow ordered a Hercules, and Rouge decided to split it with Shadow. Shadow couldn't help but stare into her eyes as they ate. Rouge couldn't stop staring at Shadow either. After they ate they walked back to Rouge's place.

"I had a great time Shadow." Rouge said. "Me too" Shadow said. They walked inside and the lights were out for some reason. "This is strange." Shadow said. Then the lights suddenly turned on. "Surprise!" The whole gang yelled. "Ohmmygosh!" Rouge said. "Happy birthday Rouge." Shadow said. "I planned the party for you." "Thank you Shadow! I forgot it was my birthday while we were on our date!" Rouge yelled a she jumped into Shadow's arms and kissed him. "Awwwwwww." The gang said. "That's what WE should be doing Sonic." Amy whispered angrily to Sonic. "Ugh...Ammmmmyyyyy.." Sonic said. Then the party begun.

**Highlights on the party next chapter! R&R please! No flaming this is my first fic! I also tried to make the chapter a little longer with more paragraphs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap! It's been a year since I worked on this. Extremely sorry about that, but ya know, school, life. Anyways Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: The Party

Rouge got out of Shadow's arms, and went into the closet. "Rouge, where are you going?" Shadow asked. "Well it wouldn't be a party without THESE." Rouge said as she got out pretty much every Sega system with respective Sonic games. "Woah NICE!" Sonic said. "Rouge's spirit is greater than I thought." Espio said. "What does that even mean?" Rouge asked as she gave a weird look to Espio. "AAH Espio's always weird like this!" Vector said. "Hey Rouge, do you have a computer?" Vector asked. "Uh, yeah." "Well the, I'm going to FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!" Vector yelled as he ran down the hall repeating the phrase "FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM!" "Good god. I hope today is the last time he ever says that." Shadow said. After the Vector fiasco Rouge setup the game systems. Sonic and Tails were playing Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Knuckles and the Chaotix were playing Knuckles Chaotix. "I really miss Mighty." Espio thought to himself. "Lemme have a turn lemme have a turn lemme have a turn." Charmy was saying vigorously. "Charmy SHUT UP!" Knuckles yelled. Charmy then shut up and the world was happy again.

Then Shadow was talking to Sonic with Rouge standing beside Shadow. "We need to play a game with me in it for a change Sonic." Shadow said. "Fiine." Sonic said. They both spotted a game and both hedgehogs put one hand on each side of the game case and picked it up and looked at the cover. "SONIC 06! !" They both said. Then Silver burst in the door and yelled "IT'S NO JUSE!" Shadow and Sonic rushed out the door knocked Silver down went into the yard. "KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Sonic screamed. Shadow then prepared to use Chaos Blast. "Not in the yard!" Rouge screamed. Then Shadow ran just outside the property line and use Chaos Blast. Then afterwards, there was a huge crater in the next door neighbor's yard. "Rouge, why did you buy that abomination?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, its a game, so yeaah." Rouge said. Shadow then came back in, grabbed some beer and poured it into a cup, sat down, and started playing Shadow the Hedgehog. Rouge then sat down next to him, Shadow smiled at her. Then Cream walked over to Shadow and said. "Mr. Shadow, can I have some of your apple juice?" "Sure Cream, you can have some apple juice." Shadow said. Then Cream took Shadow's cup and drank the "apple juice". "Yum, this is some really good apple juice, hey Tails try this apple juice!" The Cream gave some "apple juice" to Tails. "Wow this is good!" said Tails, they drank the whole cup. They were never present for the rest of the party, because they were drunk and they went out somewhere.

The party skipped cake, because Sonic and Amy interfered with him buying cake when him and Rouge went out. Then everyone left, and Shadow and Rouge were alone...


End file.
